England's New Year
by HetaliaUSUKcp-MomoChan
Summary: Another New Year's eve comes and England is home alone, again. He regets never telling America how he really feels about him until the American actually shows up to spend the evening. It's now or hide the feeling for another year. USUK


England's New Year (USUK)

It was New Years Eve as everyone got ready to celebrate the new year. Russia got himself ready by buying a few bottles of Vodka. Italy, Romano, and Germany would spend their New Years Eve with Prussia at the bar, whether Italy was going to drink or not. Japan would spent his at home with Manga and Ice Cream. China would celebrate with a group of his friends. Switzerland would spend his with Liechtenstein at home with the peace and quiet of the night.

Poland convinced Lithuania to spent the night at his place and to bring a pony... France would plan his time with whatever girls (or even guys?) he would find at his party he was throwing. Canada, who was going to spend it with America, ended up going over to Russia's house and bring more Vodka. Surprisingly, Russia knew who Canada was. Hmm? Many people actually invited America to spend New Years with them (they thought if they didn't America would just make them) but he seemed to turn them all down and planed on doing something else. Everyone figured it was sitting at home eating burgers with his weir alien friend Tony.

France, before his party started, went over to England's house to make the final insults of the 2011 year. He of course, snuck (broke) in. France walks around and peeks into one of England's rooms to find him sitting there reading a book in his chair. France walks into the little library room.

"Honhonhon. Having fun Brit?" France laughs.

"How did I know I would end up seeing you today..." England signs.

"So then, how are you spending your pathetic New Years Eve? In this bland, dark room" France asks. England looks up a bit and lifts his book.

"Thanks for the complement and like this." He says sarcastically, lowers the book, and goes back to reading.

"What the hell are you reading?"

"What the world would be like if France didn't exist"

"Your cruel!"

~Hetalia!~

"So then, your really not doing anything tonight?" France asks."Nope."

"Honhonhon. I'm going to have fun tonight while your in your depressing room."

"You'll be taking advantage of poor woman-or men? What ever you prefer tonight.""Your very depressing!" France says "Can you at least look away from that book?"

"But its interesting." England smiles. France finally figures he's welcomed in and he sits on the opposite chair.

"As cruel as you are, I'm going to be nice to you." France says.

"Oh?"

"You can come to my little party tonight since your all alone"

"Hell no"

"What! Why not!"

"Cause I'll get drunk and you'll end up doing something that will make me want to shoot

myself in the head the next morning"

"Well if that's how you want to be" France laughs with his rape face

"Get out!" England yells.

"Honhon I'm kidding Britain. Calm down."

"Uh huh" England says.

"Look, I feel bad for you Britain." France says, _actually serious?_

"Oh? Why?" England says looking away from his book.

"Because you were alone last year on New Years too. And this Christmas, you spent it alone. Both Christmas Eve and Christmas day."

"So?" England says.

"So! Doesn't it get depressing!" France says.

"Sometimes but I'm used to being alone." England says.

"Huh? Really?"

"Well yeah. I do live alone, I've always been alone. And sadly enough, I believe Japan is one of my only friends."

"Hey what about me!"

"I guess so, but I still hate you" England signs"So Cruel!" France says.

~Hetalia!~

France picked up his coat and began to leave. "Well if you change your mind, come on over." He says. England puts his book down.

"Thanks France..." England says sounding a bit down.

"Yeah. J-just don't tell anyone I'm being nice to you!"

"Heh Heh, of course not." England laughs a bit. France then waves goodbye and leaves England to himself again.

He sits there staring at the ground for a moment and then looks up. "When was the last time I actually spent Christmas or New Years with someone?..." he says to himself "It was with America... So long ago." He signs and slouches down in his chair. "Maybe I'll call him later... But then again, he's probably going out tonight too..." He signs again. "Guess it is pretty lonely here..." he starts to fall asleep. "Another year passes by and I still never got to tell him.."

Later on that night, England was awoken by a crashing sound outside. He filched awake and got up. He then grabbed a stoker (fire poker thingy) by the fireplace and slowly walked toward the front door. He heard another crash outside and a "owwwww". England looks out the door and sees America sitting on the ground with a tea pot on his head."How the heck does that happen?" America says taking it off and dusting the dirt off his hair.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?" England opens the door all the wall. America jumps at England's voice.

"E-England! Yo Dude!" America laughs.

"Why are you here you twit?" England signs.

"It's New Years dude. I'm here to celebrate it with you duh." America smiles. England gets surprised.

"D-Don't you have to go to any parties or something?"

"I was invited but I turned them down." America says.

"Well why would you do that?"

"Cause I wanted to spend a New Years with you Britain." America smiles. England still stands there with no words back. America stands up and dusts himself off. He grabs a plastic bag and smiles. "Coming in dude!" He says walking in.

"O-OK..." England says with a lost of words. Didn't expect to see America puts the plastic bag on a table and takes his coat off.

"It's warm in here." America says. "It's niceee. Tony likes it cold so I always have the heat down."

"It's from the fireplace not the heat."

"I should get one of those..." America says. "Hmm. So then, an elevator and a fireplace."

"A-an elevator?" England asks confused.

"Yeah dude. Me and Italy agreed to go buy one since we didn't have one."

"...Why?"

"Cause people keep saying that our elevators don't go to the top floor. But they're stupid cause we don't have them hahahahaha!" America laughs.

"..." England stood there amazed at how stupid America could actually be. "Did I ever drop you on your head when you were little?"

"No."

"Oh ok so I didn't do it." England signs.

"Do what?"

"Nothing America." England smiles. America slurps a random slushy and nods at England's remark.

"Kk dude." He says "So you got a TV. in this place?"

"Yeah." England says guiding America to another room. "In here." America zooms past him and jumps on the couch.

"Cool dude! We can totally watch the bally thingy drop at midnight!"

"Aren't the time zones different?..."

"Shh dude!" America says watching TV.. England signs and looks at the clock. 11:31. "There's totally like 29 minutes left in the 2011 year!" America laughs.

"Yeah... 28 now." England says.

"Awesomeeee" America says. England sits down next to him and lays back.

"Why did you come? Did France tell you to?" England asks.

"What the hell? France? No."

"Oh..." England says. "Then why did you come?"

"I already told you. I wanted to spend New Years with you." America says still watching TV.

"Yeah but why?" England says. "It's not like you."

"Cause I didn't see you for Christmas and I kind of felt bad cause you don't hang with anyone else... Unless you count your flying mint bunny..." America says. "D-don't get used to it or anything."

"It's nice of you. Thanks."

"Like I said don't get used to it" America mumbles "I mean you still hate me and all so meh."

"R-right." England says. Time passes by as midnight gets closer. England even start falling asleep until America smacks the back of his head.

"Dude! Three minutes left!" he yells. "Totally awesome!"

"Y-yea." England says rubbing his head "Damn that hurt." America looks at England and he looks back.

"Dude" America says offering some of his bag of candy "Want some?"

"No thanks."

"It's made in Canada" America smiles. England sits there for a moment and then grabs some and eats it. _it's much better if it's not made in the U.S._

"It's chewy"

"Wait for it! It gets sour!" America laughs. England finally tastes the sourness of the candy and makes a funny face at it. America laughs with his loud laughter as England finally finished the candy.

"What the bloody hell!" England yells.

"You looked like you needed a pick up" America laughs. The TV. blasted as the final countdown for the New Year began.

"One minute" America says. England looks at him.

"Yea..." England says looking down. America looks at him.

"Dude."

"I haven't spent a New Years with you in so long. It feels weird." England says. America just looks at him.

"Sorry-" England starts then America hugs him.

"Sorry" America says. The countdown started at 10.9876"Five. Four" America continues

"Three. Two." England continues

"One" they both say as America kisses England's cheek.

"Happy New Year Iggy" he says. England's face turns a bit red as he looks at America surprised. "And I'm sorry that it's been so long since we've had a time like this." America holds onto England and even cuddles him. England lays into America as he talks. "I'm sor-" America starts but is interrupted.

"I don't hate you America." England says. "I never did. But I know you've hated me since that war" America smiles at England and holds onto him more.

"I didn't hate you either Iggy. I really didn't... And I'm sorry it ended up like this." America says with a soft voice. England holds onto America as his eyes begin to water up.

"Whoa dude you crying!" America asks.

"No you twit" England says wiping his eyes. "I'm just happy"

"Liar. Your were totally just crying""Shut up..." England says looking up at America. He leans in as America gets a confused look. Out of the blue, England kisses America on his lips and lays back down on him.

"_I love you America_..." He says closing his eyes. America's face turns a bit red as he looks at England.

"I love you too Iggy." He smiles and cuddles England.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to say that to you." England says falling asleep "Happy New Year America..." With that, he falls asleep with America.

OOOO

NYU~ So I know it's April now but I wanted to put this up, I wrote it on New Years so meh. I had it up on DA but I figured I should put it up on here. So…hehe~

_And, the time zones didn't matter here okay!_


End file.
